<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Healing Lips by SnooDoodle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589110">Healing Lips</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnooDoodle/pseuds/SnooDoodle'>SnooDoodle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff, M/M, One Shot, Original Character(s), Sharing a Bed, Short, Short One Shot, Wholesome, friends catching feelings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,215</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25589110</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnooDoodle/pseuds/SnooDoodle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Pretty short one shot of sharing-a-bed fluff between 2 of my OCs, Marcus and Richard.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Marcus Arling/Richard Dickson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Healing Lips</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes you and your homie gotta just share a single bed to save money...  On a HOT SUMMER NIGHT. :^)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Things weren't the best on the road.  Getting into scrapes and having to scarper?  All too common for the twosome.  They'd bounce from town to town a lot, never likely to stick around long enough to attract attention.  They were used to this, it came with the territory of information exchange.  Marcus hadn't entirely adjusted yet - and probably never would - but it would take a lot to pries him from Richard's side.  The same could be said for the flamboyant pless, too fond of his short brunet to consider parting ways.  Although he wasn't willing at first, the bubbly sprite grew on him.</p>
<p>It had been a tough day of labor for both of them, they lay exhausted in bed.  Only the gentle sounds of each-other breathing grazing the room they share.  Marcus lay awake on his side, eyes open and too warm to doze off.  He turned his head, Richard seemed quite comfortably asleep behind him.  Quietly resting his head once again on the pillow, he tried to close his eyes.  "Too hot?"  a voice whispered. "Because I know the feeling."  The pless softly reached over and patted him on the head.  Marcus turned to face him.  "Have you been awake the whole time?"  Richard smiled. "Mmhmm.  You've been pretty fidgety."  He pointed at the quilt, which Marcus had kicked away from him earlier.  "Fair point there."  he said, with a bit of a guilty look.  The redhead stared at him for a moment before saying something.  "Don't worry yourself, big guy.  My head's been too noisy to let me snooze anyway."  A small sigh huffed from his chest before he put his hand over his neck.  "That <em> and </em> some neck pain."  Marcus's eyes watched carefully, a little wider than they were previously.  He looked down, his mind aggressively eager to find a solution.</p>
<p>"I...  My lips can heal, y'know."  He had a small, helpful smile on his dumb face as he whispered those words.  Richard blinked back at him in confusion.  "Your...  huh?"  His face, fighting back the urge to don a bewildered expression.  "Wanna run that by me again, sweetheart?"  He said, a little bit louder than his last words.  Marcus seemed puzzled, offended even, that Richard would find this weird.  "You don't know...?  Has nobody ever kissed you better?!"  The fuzzy guy whisper-yelled back.  At this point, Richard's face was the picture of bewilderment.  It quickly switched to amused as a breathy-laugh slipped from his mouth.  "Okay, now I'm just plain sure you're hitting on me."  The flattered fish gazed back at him with a toothy grin.  "Is it because were sharing a bed?"  He was much more lively now.  He tried to sit up in bed, only for Marcus to sit up and push him back into the mattress gently.  "No, listen here, you.  We need to <em> sleep </em> !"  The pless lay on the bed, hair spilled over the pillow, much more awake and seemingly playful.  "Should've fuckin' thought about that before you tried to weasel into kissing me on the neck then, huh?  Bitch."  Marcus pouted, able to feel Richard's tail thumping against the mattress.  "You're a trial, y'know."  He said as he flopped back onto the bed with a sigh.  He didn't turn over...  He just had a feeling Richard wasn't done teasing him yet.  And he was right about that.  It had been a few moments of their breaths mingling in silence before the bastardly fish said something.  "So about this miracle kiss...  Does it-"  Before he could finish, Marcus shoved his hand into his face to try silence him. Unsuccessfully, might he add.  He yanked his hand back as the sneaky fish grinned.  "Why are you like this."  Marcus sighed, wiping his wet palm on the side of his pyjama bottoms.</p>
<p>He decided - against his better judgement - to face away from Richard.  At this point he was just tired... both of Richard and failed attempts to sleep.  Things were finally quiet.  Although still...  It didn't change the fact that it was a frustratingly warm night.  A heavy sigh huffed from his nose.  "It's summers like this which make spontaneous haircuts sound good."  He said, dryly.  No response.  He thought Richard was sulking at first, until he felt a pair of cool arms wrap round his torso and pull him over.  A small gasp squeaked from his throat as he felt his skin press against the cold scales of Richard's body.  It had been a long time since someone held him like that...  much less in a bed.  The pless stretched his neck up to have his head gently rest along the line of Marcus's.  He could feel himself cooling down but the surprise of it all had his face red and burning up.  "Oh you're HOT hot!"  Richard piped up, surprised.  He settled in, hands clasped over Richard's.  "We're spooning platonically, got it?"  His voice tickling Marcus's back as he spoke.  "Yeah, okay, Richard 'Let's get one-bed rooms so we can save money' Dickson.  Mister 'I don't need to sleep in clothes because you can't see my dick'."  The brunet felt a feeble kick at his tail for that, as well as more of a squeeze round his tummy.  "Alright, fair enough but you *were* the one talking about your sensual, healing lips earlier."  Marcus hesitated for a moment.  "But I didn't say they were sensual...?"  Richard rolled onto his back with a giggle, with Marcus still in his arms.  "Well they oughta be if they're able to magic-away pain."  Marcus wriggled himself onto his stomach.  "You sure you're fine lying on me like that?"  His eyes flickered down at Marcus's breasts, which were now pressed against his chest.  "What, never seen tits before you fuckin' wee nerd?"  Richard chuckled in response.  "You'll have to forgive me sweetheart, mother forbade me from seeing big titty since I was but a small babe."  He said dramatically, hands a little further from their usual resting place.  Marcus lay flat on Richard's front, chin just over his shoulder.  He could feel the pless gently grazing the dull side of his claw on his back, relaxing him.  He wiggled a little more before speaking once more.  "I...  I've never felt this comfortable with someone before."  The brunette whispered before he buried his face into Richard's neck, lips grazing his gills.</p>
<p>For once, Richard felt speechless.  The man that was snuggled into him, hot breath tickling his neck, left him lost for words.  He was definitely more than a bit choked up about this, anything he considered saying getting caught in his throat.  And then he felt an even greater warmth at his neck.  A tender pair of lips gracing his skin with their soft touch.  He snapped back to reality.  "Did my <em> sensual </em> magic lips help?"  A smug, quiet whisper ringed in his ear.  He viciously attempted to clear his throat.  "Y-yeah..."  Richard whispered back as he pulled him close.  "Guess we're not spooning platonically anymore."  His cosy cuddler chirped.  "Uh, what makes you say that?"  He asked the near-dozing pile of curly hair.  "Ask your heart, it's goin' fucking wild in there."  Marcus murmured back before he drifted off into a deep slumber.  The mess-of-a-pless spent the remaining hours of night, lying awake in bed wearily, his emotions overwhelming him.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Sometimes a relationship is just a cool fish man and his warm slab of a man who kisses things better. ♥<br/>(You just know that Richard is baking-hot for the remainder of that night bc of Marcus and his new feelings, lol.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>